


At Elise's Command

by LadyStine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Complete, Cute, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Humor, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanfic, Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Sibling Rivalry, Stupidity, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStine/pseuds/LadyStine
Summary: Elise walks in on Leo and Takumi having sex. The two are now bound to do whatever she wants or she’s spilling the beans on their secret relationship to everyone.





	At Elise's Command

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on this site and my first LeoKumi fiction.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I’m sorry Takumi lol

“Oh wow, that book was soooo good! I just have to get the next one from Leo!” Elise exclaimed as she closed the book she was reading, “He will be so thrilled on how quickly I finished it.” She hops out of bed and puts her slippers on. “I can’t wait to talk with him about it!” Elise skips on down the hallway holding her book. She heads towards Leo’s room until she notices Niles standing guard outside his door. Curious as to why he’s just standing there in the middle of the night, she slowly makes her way over to him. 

“Hey Niles, why are you standing outside of my brother’s room at this hour? Is something wrong?” Elise asks quietly. 

Niles looks over at her and shakes his head, “Nah, nothing’s wrong, I’m just doing my job. Prince Leo doesn’t wanna be disturbed right now.”

Elise frowns a bit, “Why? Is he up studying or reading again?” She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, “Sheesh, I didn’t realize that was such a private matter. Anyway, he won’t mind me coming in. I just finished this book he recommended for me, and I wanna get the next one from him. I also wanna talk to him about the story! He always picks the best books!”

“As fun as that sounds, it has to wait until morning. I have strict orders to keep people out. I’m sorry Princess Elise.” Niles crosses his arms and leans against the door, “I’ll tell Prince Leo that you were looking for him, ok?”

Elise frowns more, “Can’t I at least give him his book back? It will only take two seconds! He can spare two seconds of his precious study time for his sister!” 

“No, he can’t. As much as I would enjoy seeing you storm in there right now, I cannot allow you to pass. Come back tomorrow morning.”

Elise gives him a confused look, “I’m not going to ask why, but if you want to see me go in so badly, move!” She pushes Niles aside and goes to open up the door. 

Niles stumbles aside, not expecting her to act out like that. His eye widens as he sees her grab the door handle, “I wouldn’t open that door if I were you. Trust me.”

Elise furrows her brow, “Why? He’s just studying.”

Niles sighs, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Elise rolls her eyes and tsks. She opens the door, “Hey Leo, I-” Elise stops and drops the book she was holding. She puts her hands over her mouth and gasps in shock, eyes wide. Her face turns beet red at the sight before her. She was certainly not expecting to see her brother naked. Naked and having sex, with a guy for that matter… Also, that guy Leo was having sex with happened to be Prince Takumi, who was tied to the bed with rope, blindfolded, and gaged. Takumi was on his back with his legs spread wide open and Leo had his hands on Takumi’s thighs spreading them wider. Leo’s cock was deep inside of Takumi’s ass. The two of them were covered in sweat and Takumi had white fluids on his stomach. 

Leo froze in horror the moment Elise came in, Takumi felt equally mortified. Both their faces flushed a deep red up to their ears in pure embarrassment. Takumi tries to close his legs together but can’t since Leo has his weight on his thighs. Takumi wished he could sink away into the sheets and just disappear, but since his wrists were bound to the head frame of the bed, he couldn’t go anywhere. He also couldn’t see or say anything either. Takumi whimpers in pure shame and humiliation. Leo quickly gets off of him and pulls out. He covers Takumi with his comforter and then wraps a blanket around himself, “WHAT THE HELL ELISE?! GET OUT!” 

Leo’s yelling snaps Elise out of her dumbfounded state of staring. She covers her eyes, “OMG! I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t know you two were together…. O-or doing it. I’m so sorry!”

Niles peaks out from behind Elise and sees a very flustered Leo and a bound Takumi. He smirks, “Oooh bondage, nice touch milord. Who knew you had it in you?”

Leo’s eyes widen upon hearing and then seeing Niles. Takumi feels like he’s going to die on the spot due to this degrading experience, he HATES that he can’t move right now. He whines in discomfort. Takumi turns his body as far away from view as he possibly can, his face is beet red. Leo hears Takumi and his face gets even redder, and he steps in front of Takumi to block him from sight. “What the fuck Niles?! I thought I asked you to keep people out of my room tonight!”

Elise peeks through her fingers, “He tried to, but I pushed him aside. I thought you were just studying again…. I’m so sorry!” She bends down and picks up the book she dropped. She hugs it close feeling incredibly awkward, “If I had known you were doing it in here, I would have come back in the morning.”

Leo frowns and mutters under his breath, “I knew I should have asked Odin to stand guard.” He sighs and pitches his nose with his free hand, closing his eyes, “Just get out so we can get dressed!”

“Also, since when were you two together?” Elise blurts out before she can stop herself. 

“OUT!” Leo points to the hallway, “NOW! And don’t you DARE go telling anyone about this!”

“Wait why?! Does no one else know about you guys?”

“Are you deaf?! Or do you just have selective hearing?!”

“But this is HUGE NEWS! Everyone will wanna know! They’ll be so happy for you two!”

Leo goes over to Elise and shoves her outside the door. He instantly slams it shut and locks it. Elise shouts in protest but Leo doesn’t care. He sighs deeply and goes over to Takumi, freeing him from the ropes and then removing the gag and blindfold. Takumi instantly sinks underneath the covers, mortified by what just happened, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Leo climbs back into bed next to him and holds him close. Neither one of them sleep for the rest of the night. 

* * * * * * *  
The Next Morning  
* * * * * * *

Takumi was still too flustered to come out from under the covers when morning came. How was he supposed to face Leo’s siblings and retainers now?! Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to think the matter over since Elise was back bright and early, eager to speak to Leo. 

Elise knocks rapidly on Leo’s door, “Leeeeooooo! Please come out! I need to talk to you!”

Leo groans, “Ugghh…” still annoyed from last night. He sits up, “Go away Elise! I have nothing to say to you!”

“Oh yes you do! Niles told me that aside from himself, both your retainers, and now me, no one else knows about your relationship! And I think that’s silly, especially since you- “

Leo shoots up and opens the door, “Shhhh! Keep it down! People will hear you!” He pulls her into the bedroom and shuts the door. He sighs deeply. 

Elise sees how disheveled her brother looks. Leo’s eyes are baggy with dark circles, and his hair is a mess. “Geez, you look terrible! Did either of you sleep last night?” She peeks over at Takumi, all she can see are the ends of his hair sticking out from under the covers.

“Don’t let her in here Leo!” Takumi whines from under the covers.

“I’m sorry Takumi, I had to. Or the entire hallway was going to learn about us.” Leo turns to Elise, “Haven’t you caused enough trouble already? What do you want now?!”

“I want you to go tell everyone about your relationship!” She crosses her arms, “You know, the whole situation last night could have been totally avoided if I knew about you two. Niles could have told me, ‘Your brother and his boyfriend are doing it in there, so come back to tomorrow.’ And I would have said, ‘Oh ok, thanks for telling me.’ And then I would have gone back to my room and come back in the morning. With that small bit of information, no one would have been embarrassed!”

“There is no way I’m telling anyone now! You guys are the worst when it comes to privacy! Camilla will be checking in on us every ten minutes, Xander will probably want to have the talk with us, and you….” Leo points his finger at Elise and shakes it slightly before firmly directing at her, “You WILL NOT tell them about this!”

“But why?!” Elise asks genuinely confused, “This is great news! Everyone will be so happy for you guys! We can throw a coming out party for you two and celebrate your relationship! How long have you been together anyway?”

“Elise please! Can’t you just do what I ask you for once?!” Leo grits his teeth in frustration. 

Elise sighs, pouting “Ok fine! You guys are so dumb! Since you two REALLY don’t want me to tell everyone, I won’t…” 

Leo sighs in relief, “Thank you! For once you can be reasonable.”

Suddenly Elise’s mood changes and she smirks, “On one condition…”

“I spoke too soon.” Leo frowns glaring at Elise. 

“You two have to do whatever I say or I’m telling everyone about you guys!” Elise finishes, grinning. 

Leo’s eyes widen in shock, “WHAT?! You’ve got to be kidding! You’re threatening to blackmail us?”

Takumi pokes his head out surprised by Elise’s cunning behavior, “You wouldn’t dare!”

“If you don’t want me to talk, then go tell everyone or do what I say! The choice is yours big brother.” She looks at Leo and then Takumi, and then back at Leo again, “So what will it be?”

Leo frowns more, his eyes narrow at her, “And what makes you think we will actually listen to you? You have no right to- “

“OH CAMILLA!” She shouts holding her hand to her mouth to amplify the sound, smirking. 

Takumi instantly hides under the covers again. 

Leo’s eyes widen in panic, his arms flail nervously, “Ok ok! Fine! We’ll do whatever you say! Just shut up!”

Elise smiles, “I knew you’d see it my way big brother.” She giggles, “Guess who’s gonna make me a pretty flower garden using Brynhildr? You are Leo! And guess who is gonna let me play with his hair now? You are Takumi!” She twirls around all giddy, “Ooooh, this is gonna be so much fun!”

Leo groans, not looking forward to this new arrangement. 

Camilla pokes her head into Leo’s room, “Did you call for me darling? Is everything alright?”

“Don’t worry big sister, everything is just fine!” Elise smiles innocently, “I was just getting Mr. Sleepyhead up for breakfast. You know how he is.” She turns to Leo and winks, “See you at breakfast, Leo.” She leaves the room with Camilla and shuts the door. 

Takumi pokes his head out again after Elise and Camilla are gone. His voice panicked, “I’m not going to breakfast Leo; I can’t after all this! I’ll die of embarrassment!”

“If I’m going, so are you!” Leo snaps and Takumi flinches and retreats back under the covers again. Leo realizes he just yelled at the wrong person. He sits on his bed next to Takumi and takes a deep breath, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you… Look I don’t like this as much as you do. But, my siblings will wonder where you are since you never sleep in.” He rubs Takumi’s back, “We will get through this together, ok?”

Takumi frowns, and grumbles in objection, “Nnnngh!” He rolls over, turning away from Leo. “Just tell them I’m sick.”

Leo sighs still rubbing his back, “If I do that, Camilla will come to check on you and wonder why you are in my bed.” Leo gets up off the bed and stretches, “Cmon, let’s get this over with before Elise comes back and drags us both to the dinning room.”

* * * * * * *  
Later at Breakfast  
* * * * * * *

Takumi shifted uncomfortably in his chair, unable to make eye contact with Elise. Now that Elise could clearly see him, Takumi also looked like he hadn’t slept. His eyes still had little circles under them, despite the how well he cleaned himself up. Leo was also reverting his eyes from Elise. The two of them ate in silence, trying to keep up appearances. 

Trying to break the silence in the room, Camilla looks over at Takumi and asks innocently, “So, how did you sleep last night? I do hope our guest room was to your liking Prince Takumi.” Leo almost spits out his tea as she asks that question. He quickly covers his mouth. Camilla turns her attention to Leo, concerned, “Leo are you alright? You seem a bit out of sorts this morning.”

Elise chimes in to cover up Leo’s reaction, “That’s because he was up all-night studying with Takumi in the library! You know how much they like to read together.” Elise looks over at Leo, “Big brother, even though you’re a genius, sometimes you forget the simplest things when your tired. You know you shouldn’t drink piping hot tea. You’ll burn your tongue.”

“So that’s why the two of them look so sleepy...” Camilla gets a serious look on her face, “I know it’s been awhile since you two got the chance to study together, but you need your rest. Prince Takumi is visiting you for the next two weeks Leo. So, you’ll have plenty of time to research things and sleep like a normal person. It’s not good for your health to keep staying up late like that.”

Leo sighs, wiping his mouth. “I appreciate your concern Camilla, but I am fine. I’m not a child anymore, I can decide for myself when I want to sleep.”

“Oh? Then what about your friend? It’s not nice to expect him to stay up all night reading with you. Especially after he just made that long trip from Hoshido to see you.” Camilla casually states taking a bite out of a piece of bread. 

“It’s alright.” Takumi looks up at Camilla, “I’d be up late reading anyway if I was home. I do that all the time.”

Xander comes in, “I didn’t think that meeting would drag on for that long. I’m sorry I’m late for breakfast with our guest.” He takes the seat at the head of the table. “So, what are your plans for the day Leo?”

“Leo and Takumi are gonna play with me today Xander!” Elise exclaims excitedly, looking over at Leo and Takumi, “Isn’t that right boys?” 

Leo gives a her a look, “Yes, but you don’t need to go shouting it out.” 

Takumi just nods, “Mmhm.” He pokes at the food on his plate with his fork. 

Xander laughs a bit, “Oh really? Isn’t that nice? Elise is lucky to have a brother like you Leo.”

“Yes, very lucky.” Leo repeats sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

“I think it’s sweet.” Camilla smiles, “What activities do you have in mind?”

“Leo is going to make me my very own garden using Brynhildr.” Elise explains giddily, swaying back and forth with her hands cupping her cheeks, “It’s going to be the prettiest garden in the whole kingdom!” 

“And how did you convince Leo to use his divine weapon for you?” Xander asks curiously, taking a sip of his tea, glancing over at an unamused Leo, “I know you’ve been pushing him for a while now to do this.”

“I got him to realize it will be helpful for his plant research. So, he wins, and I win!” Elise grins, “Plus Leo will have a new topic to research with Takumi while he’s visiting. So, Takumi wins too!”

“You are very resourceful, Elise. Sounds like you three will have a nice day together.” Xander states, finding this a little amusing. 

* * * * * * *  
Out in the Courtyard  
* * * * * * *

“You two are very lucky that I’m such a good actress! And I was able to cover up why we are all out here today.”

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you had just listened to Niles last night.” Leo frowns following behind Elise.

“Well she didn’t, so here we are.” Takumi sighs staying close behind Leo, “I’m just glad Niles wasn’t at breakfast this morning. Who knows what kind of comments he would have made. I don’t know how any of you put up with him.”

“Niles has his moments when you want to kill him, but overall he’s a very dependable retainer and warrior. Knowing him, he will probably pop up when we least expect him to. So, let’s try our best to be civil today so he doesn’t have any ammunition for his teasing.” Leo sighs, scanning the area quickly just to be sure Niles isn’t actually hiding somewhere. 

Elise walks over to a large patch of grass and motions for Leo to come over to her. “Enough of that now. Let’s start making this garden! Leo you brought Brynhildr with you right?”

Leo holds up his purple tome book, “Of course. It’s right here.” He walks over to where Elise is standing. “This is where you want your garden right?”

“Yup! I want this whole patch of grass to have beautiful magic flowers!”

“Ok then stand behind me.” Leo opens up Brynhildr as Elise gets behind him. Takumi watches him from the stone walkway, curious to see Leo’s tome used for something creative rather than destructive. Leo concentrates for a moment and holds his hand out. Brynhildr starts to glow purple and a Nohrian spell circle is formed around the ground he’s standing on. A purple light forms in Leo’s hand as smaller spell circles form around his body. The spell leaves his hand as it’s cast out onto the patch of grass. The ground starts to glow purple as flowers start to emerge from it’s surface. They instantly bloom into large white flowers with black thorny steams that have a purplish glow. 

Elise gasps, “Wow! That’s amazing Leo!”

“They’re gorgeous…” Takumi agrees, mesmerized by how intricate and unique the flowers are. “I had no idea Brynhildr was capable of creating such beauty. I’ve only seen the thorny trees it makes. Are the flowers safe to touch?”

“The thorns on the steams might prick your fingers. Otherwise they are harmless.” Leo looks over at Takumi, “Have I really never shown you this before?”

Takumi walks over to where Leo and Elise are standing. “No, you haven’t. Like I said… I had no idea about this part of your powers.” He squats down to get a closer look at them. 

“Oh, thank you Leo! Thank you so much for this lovely garden!” Elise hugs Leo tightly from behind. 

“Uh huh… Now please get off me. Your squeezing too hard.”

“Oops! Sorry!” Elise lets go of him and looks down at Takumi. “If I break the thorns off the steams, can I put some of the flowers in your hair Takumi? Pleeeease?”

“Sure. It’s not like I have much of a choice in the matter anyway. We did agree to do whatever you said Elise.” Takumi sits down on the grass and removes the tie on the bottom of his ponytail, then he takes out the ribbon holding his ponytail together. He tucks his hair accessories into his boot. “Just try not to tangle my hair up too much.”

“Yay! Don’t worry I’m an expert at arranging flowers in people’s hair. I used to put flowers in Camilla’s hair all the time when I was little.” She carefully picks one of the flowers and gently breaks off all the thorns. She repeats the process until she has several thorn free flowers, ready to be woven into Takumi’s hair. Elise sits behind him and starts to gently comb her fingers through his long sliver hair. “Your hair is so soft.” Once Takumi’s hair is knot free she separates it into three large sections. She hums to herself and starts to braid his hair. Elise strategically weaves in the flowers she picked as she moves the strands of his hair through her fingers. 

Leo watches her from behind. He blushes a bit as the flowers he made get braided into his boyfriend’s long beautiful hair. The luminous effect of the flowers’ stems makes Takumi’s hair look slightly purple. Leo would never admit it aloud with Elise right there, but he thinks Takumi looks amazing with Brynhildr’s flowers in his hair. He smiles to himself, taking a mental picture of the moment. 

While Elise is braiding the flowers into his hair, Takumi picks one of the flowers, and removes the thorns on it so he can examine it closer. Upon closer examination he notices that the inside of the flower is not completely white. The inner most part of the petals that touch the steam are black, and then the color changes over to purple as it goes up the petal. The purple on the inside of the flower seems to glow with the same luminosity as the steam. Takumi smells the flower; the scent has a similar fragrance to lavender. “Leo do these flowers have a name?”

Takumi’s question snaps Leo out of his daze, “Huh? Oh, uh, no they don’t. They are just flowers made by Brynhildr.”

“You should call these flowers Brynhildettes. Or you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I think the name kind of fits.” He smiles, smelling the flower again.

Leo blushes at his suggestion, he also thinks Takumi looks super cute while smelling the flowers, “Brynhildette huh?”

“All done! Hey Takumi, can I use your hair ribbon to tie of the end of the braid?” Elise holds one of her hands out for it. “Also, I think that’s a cute name for your flowers Leo.” Takumi digs into his boot and hands her his red hair ribbon. Elise takes it, “Thank you.” She wraps the ribbon around the end of the braid and ties it into a bow. “There!”

Takumi turns around and looks at Leo. He sees he’s blushing, “Well?”

“You look nice.” 

“Thanks, but that’s not what I was asking about. It sounded like you were thinking about my name for the flowers.” He feels his cheeks go a bit red too. 

“Oh…” Leo blushes a bit more. “I like the name. From now on these flowers are Brynhildettes.”

Elise smiles, enjoying the moment between the two of them. If only her brother and his boyfriend weren’t so dumb and would just tell everyone about their relationship. Then they could have more moments like this, worry free. Elise decides that everyone will find out about them before Takumi goes home in two weeks, whether Leo and Takumi like it or not. The next thing she would ask them to do wouldn’t be so easy or fun. 

* * * * * * *  
After Five Days of Tasks  
* * * * * * *

Elise was at loss for words when Leo and Takumi accomplished every single task she threw at them. This could not be happening! Elise figured that after a few weird, annoying, and embarrassing requests, the two of them would have been too proud to do them or get worn out and give in. But the exact opposite happened. With each passing assignment, Leo and Takumi’s stubbornness grew stronger. And they seemed to be enjoying the fact that they were turning this blackmail game in their favor. Couldn’t they see that she was doing this for their benefit? 

Frustrated with this turn of events, Elise goes to seek Niles out for some task suggestions. She finds him practicing out on the archery range. “Hey Niles, can I talk to you for a moment? I need your advice.”

Niles lowers his bow once he hears her approaching. He smirks devilishly, “Oh really? And what could a sweet princess like you need from someone as devious as me?”

Elise goes over to him, “It’s because you’re so crooked that I need your help! Look, I made a promise with Leo and Takumi that I wouldn’t say anything to anyone about their relationship if they do whatever I tell them to. And well…. They are doing everything I tell them to.”

“So, what’s the problem? If anything, I think that’s hilarious.”

“I don’t want to be telling them what to do! The whole point of this blackmail game was to get them to tell everyone about their relationship. I purposely asked them to do ridiculous things in the hopes that they would rather share the news with everyone, then do what I said. But NOOOO, they did the stupid tasks!” Elise sighs, “I mean sure it was fun at first, and I really did have some things that I wanted them to do…. But this is getting out of hand! I think they know I’m out of ideas, and they are totally playing me now!”

“That would explain some of the bizarre behavior from milord these past couple of days. And why he sent me away on a three-day mission. What exactly did you ask them to do?” Niles grins, curious. 

“Well first I made Leo make me a garden with Brynhildr, and I made Takumi let me to play with his hair and put flowers in it. Then I asked them to play dress up with me, and I put makeup and jewelry on them, and I made them have a tea party with me like that. I even got them to prepare all the food and tea we had at the tea party while wearing the makeup!”

“And you didn’t invite me to this tea party? For shame!” Niles says half jokingly, “What else did you ask them to do?”

“The next day I made both of them give me piggyback rides throughout the castle. I even made them go up and down the stairs! Camilla actually scolded me for taking up their time together! So, I asked them to go buy me some of the most obscure things at the market, and they actually found them all! Then later that night, I made them read some of the most embarrassing lines from my romance books.”

“That last one sounds priceless! Go on…”

“The day after that I got them to wear dresses and model them for me throughout the castle. When Xander and Camilla saw them, they told them they lost a bet with me. And I got scolded by Camilla again, much to Leo’s amusement. They even wore them outside when we went riding in the woods. I dared them to go swim in the brook in the dresses, and they did!”

Niles bursts out laughing, “Prince Leo actually wore a dress?! In public?! And I missed this?”

“They both did! And they looked really good too. I don’t know if I should be mad about that or not.”

“Is there more?”

“Yes, there is.” Elise clears her throat, “Yesterday, I made them play dolls with me. Then later that day I asked Takumi to teach me how to use a bow and arrow. I tried to be the most difficult student to get him to be frustrated enough to give up on me, but nothing worked. I don’t think Leo or Takumi were thrilled with the fact that I almost hit them both, but STILL that didn’t weaken their resolve. And to top it all off, Xander scolded me, saying that I should leave them alone now. Both Leo and Takumi laughed at me! So, then I made them pose for me later that night. I can’t draw that well, but my art skills weren’t the point.”

“I see what you’re saying as to how they are catching on…”

“And then today, I asked them to clean my room and then go around talking like Odin for two hours. It’s scary how well Leo can mimic Odin’s behavior. And then Odin heard heard them talking like that and joined in. I had to listen to overly dramatic stories from Odin, Leo, and Takumi for over an hour! After that I needed a break. And then I decided to come to you for help. So here I am. HELP ME!”

Niles crosses his arms, “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to come up with an impossible task that they will refuse to do, so they have to tell everyone about their relationship!”

Niles thinks for a moment and sighs, “I’m afraid that with what you’ve been telling me, that request in itself seems impossible. The two of them are dead set on not telling anyone. I’m sure you were counting on their pride to work in your favor, but instead it’s working in theirs. I don’t think there is anything I can suggest to you that will break their resolve.”

Elise’s jaw drops, “Are you kidding?! But you’re the master of getting on people’s nerves! There has to be SOMETHING I haven’t tried yet!”

Niles shrugs, “Unless you ask them to walk around butt naked, I don’t think there is anything else.”

“Eeeew! I am NOT asking them to do that! I saw enough the other day, thank you!”

“Then I’ve got nothing.” Niles pats her on the head, “Let me know how this all works out ok?”

Elise frowns, folding her arms. “Some help you turned out to be…” 

* * * * * * *  
Later that Evening  
* * * * * * *

Elise sat on her bed, scrambling her brain for anything she could make them do. Despite how much thought she put into it, she came up with nothing. Frustrated she lays back onto her bed and stares up at her ceiling. She sighs, “Maybe Niles was right…. There really is nothing else I can ask them to do.”

At that moment Leo and Takumi happened to be right in her doorway and they overheard what she just said. Leo smirks, “Well, well, well…. What was that now little sister?”

Elise jumps up and sees them both, her eyes widen, “What are you guys doing here?”

“I didn’t realize we needed an invitation to receive our tasks for this evening.” Takumi turns to look at Leo, “But then again… It seems like we may not be getting any.”

“Looks like you’re all out of ideas Elise. Face it, there is nothing you can ask us that we won’t do!” Leo sneers. “We beat you at your own game.”

“It was easy really.” Takumi nods, “After that mortifying experience a few days ago, there was nothing you could make us do that was worse than that.”

Elise frowns, knowing that Leo is right. She hadn’t expected this to happen. However, she wasn’t going to admit that to them, “No… You haven’t won yet! I could still have a hidden task up my sleeve.”

“I think she’s bluffing.” Takumi grins, looking smugly at Leo. “Otherwise we would be doing said task right now. Wouldn’t we Leo?”

“I think you’re right Takumi.” Leo grins back. “She’s got nothing on us now.”

“Ooooh you rotten boys! I told you it’s not over yet!” Suddenly Elise gets a genius idea. She gasps in excitement, “Of course! That’s it! It’s so obvious!” She smirks, “I have so got you now!”

“No, you don’t! Face it, you’re just bluffing again. The game is over, we won!”

“But what if she really did come up with an idea just now Leo?” Takumi asks, “That expression seemed rather genuine.”

“Then we just do what she asks. Simple as that. We have done everything else she’s thrown at us.” Leo crosses his arms. They both look at Elise, “Ok little sister, lay it on us. What do you want us to do? I guarantee you that whatever it is, we’ll do it.”

“We’ll see about that!” She points her finger at them both, “Ok! Your final assignment is to tell everyone about your relationship! If you don’t do this, then I will go tell everyone right now!” Elise grins folding her arms, “Checkmate boys. I win.”

Takumi’s eyes widen, “You can’t ask us to do that! That’s such a cop out request!” 

“Yeah, Takumi is right! The whole point of your blackmail game was that we do whatever you wanted because we didn’t want to tell anyone! And by doing what you said, you wouldn’t either. I think that goes without saying.” 

“Oh, but it goes so perfectly with the game. The answer was right there in the rules! We never said that task was out of the question! So, it’s fair game!” Elise beams, “And even if we did call it off limits, I could tell you to do it anyway, because the whole point was for you to listen to me or I tell everyone! And besides you literally just said ‘I guarantee whatever it is, we’ll do it.’ So now you have to!”

Leo frowns realizing she’s right. “Damn it.” 

“I honestly think it should come from you guys anyway. But if you don’t leave to accomplish this task in the next ten seconds, I will be forced to reveal your secret!”

Takumi looks at Leo, not sure what they should do. Leo mocks her, “You don’t have the guts!”

“10, 9, 8!” Elise starts to countdown.

Leo scoffs, “You don’t actually think counting down to 10 is going to work, do you?”

“7, 6, 5!”

Takumi looks back at Elise, wondering if she will really dart off the moment she reaches 1.

“4, 3, 2!” Elise starts to make her way to the door.

Leo scowl deepens, arms still crossed. 

“1! Ok boys, times up! You failed to complete this request so I’m going to tell everyone now.” She quickly runs out her door before Leo can grab her, and sprints down the hallway towards Camilla’s room. “Camilla! Xander!”

“Elise wait!” Leo darts right after her, “Damn it!”

Takumi follows after them both, “Elise!”

Elise runs faster, she turns the corner sharply almost tripping. She shouts even louder this time, her voice slightly strained from running away, “CAMILLA! XANDER!” Elise instantly realizes this may not be the best way to get her older siblings attention but once they understand everything, it won’t matter. 

Camilla instantly comes out of her room axe ready as soon as she hears Elise cry out for her and Xander. Her eyes widen as she sees Elise running down the hallway towards her with Leo and Takumi sprinting closely behind her. “Elise darling, what is going on?!” She frowns setting her axe down, “I thought I told you to leave Leo and Takumi alone. He came to visit Leo, and you’ve already taken up a week of their time together.”

Elise reaches Camilla, panting, “I know you did…. But there’s a reason for all this!”

Leo and Takumi catch up to her a second later, panting as well. Leo looks incredibly flustered he grabs Elise’s arm, “I think you’ve caused enough trouble for one week.”

Xander comes rushing down the hall, holding Siegfried, fearing the worst with how Elise called for him and Camilla. He sheaths his blade when he sees them all standing there safe and sound. He sighs in relief but is still annoyed, “Will someone please explain what’s going on? Elise you shouldn’t scream like that if there is no real emergency.”

Camilla goes and stands beside Xander. She crosses her arms, “Yes, I would like an explanation as well. All three of you have been acting very strangely this week. You especially Elise.”

Leo lets go of Elise, he doesn’t say anything. Takumi stays quiet too, he feels that it isn’t his place to speak since these are Leo’s siblings. 

“I realize that this is not the best way for this conversation to be happening. But there is a reason for our behavior.” Elise starts to explain. She pauses for a moment. “However, I shouldn’t be the one to tell you why this whole week has been crazy.” She looks back at Leo with pleading eyes, giving him one last chance to talk. 

“Elise! Don’t go putting the blame on your brother for your actions. You’re old enough now to- “

“Wait Camilla!” Leo interrupts her. He sighs, “She’s right. It should come from us. Not her…” Elise smiles. 

Camilla’s eyes widen in shock, “Leo you don’t need to cover for her. Our little Elise will never learn to own up to her mistakes if you do this.”

Xander raises his hand to signal Camilla to stop. “Go on Leo. Please explain.”

Leo glances at Takumi nervously and takes a deep breath. “There is something we should have told you all a while back.” He grabs Takumi’s hand and squeezes it tightly, his face turns red. Takumi blushes as well, squeezing Leo’s hand back. Leo looks down at the floor, a bit anxious to continue speaking. “We just didn’t know how to do it…”

Camilla puts a hand over her mouth in realization of what they are hinting at. Xander’s eyes widen at the display of affection, also understanding what they are about to say. 

Takumi picks up where Leo left off, blushing more “We’ve been secretly dating each other for almost a year now. Elise found out about us and has been trying to get us to tell you guys all week.”

“That’s why we’ve been acting strangely…” Leo continues, “You see, after Elise found out about us, we begged her not to tell anyone. But then she made us agree to do whatever she said, or she would tell you. And well, as you saw this past week, she had us do some pretty odd things.”

Xander opens his mouth to speak, but he is momentarily at a loss for words. He was certainly not expecting this to be the cause of all the trouble. “I don’t know why you both felt that you needed to keep your relationship a secret for so long, but I’m glad you told us.”

“Yes! It saddens me little brother that you were scared to tell us something like this. Did you think that we would not approve of you two?” Camilla sighs sadly, “And I kind of already had a feeling you were gay if that is what you were worried about.”

Elise chimes in, “No they weren’t worried about that at all. They were more concerned about their privacy, since apparently we are not good at respecting it.”

“Well you’re not!” Leo frowns a bit flustered looking at Camilla, “And how did you know I was gay?”

“Call it your big sister’s intuition!” Camila smiles. “I know more about you that you think Leo. And now that you’ve told us about you two, I can’t say I’m surprised your dating. You both have a lot in common.” She goes over to Leo and Takumi and hugs them both tightly, “And you’re so cute together!”

Leo gasps trying to push away from her. Camilla’s boobs are slightly suffocating him, “Can’t breathe!”

Takumi blushes, squirming to get free, also getting squished by her boobs, “Nnggh!”

Elise giggles, “See? I told you they’d be happy! There was no reason to make such a big stink over this.”

Leo gasps for air, “Are you trying to suffocate us?”

“Of corse not dear! I’m just so happy for you guys!” She hugs them tighter. Both of them protest at this with a muffled grunt. 

Xander nods laughing a bit, “Yes, we are all very happy for you two. Takumi, does your family know about your relationship with Leo?” 

Takumi manages to wriggle free from Camilla’s deathly grip, he gasps a bit. “No, they don’t know yet. I’m guessing you’re not going to let us get away with not telling them either.”

“Nope!” Elise grins. “Cuz they will be just as thrilled about you two!”

Leo finally manages to push free from his sister’s hug, flustered. His hair is all messed up. Camilla laughs at how embarrassed he’s getting, “You’re too cute Leo!” Takumi goes over to him and helps fix his hair.

“Why don’t we throw you two a coming out party?” Xander smiles, “We could invite the Hoshidan family to attend and then you could share the news with them.”

“That’s what I said to them a few days ago!”

“I think it’s a splendid idea!” Camilla smiles, “I’ll get to work on the invitations! We should schedule it for the end of next week. That way they have time to travel here and these two can enjoy some time together before the celebration.”

Xander nods, “Sounds like a good plan to me.” He looks over at Leo and Takumi, “Are you both ok with this arrangement?”

Leo and Takumi glance at each other. Takumi nods. Leo sighs, smiling a bit, “Yes, we’re ok with this.”

 

* * * * * * *  
One Week Later  
* * * * * * *

Leo and Takumi were glad that they didn’t need to hide their affections for each other anymore when going about the castle. But that didn’t stop the light teasing from Leo’s siblings and the perverted comments from Niles. When Xander received word that Takumi’s family was able to come to the party, the preparations began immediately. After a few days of work, the ballroom was decorated tastefully, and everything was ready to go. The Nohrian royal family even had their best clothes prepared for the event. The only person who didn’t have any dress clothes to wear was Takumi since he hadn’t planned on attending anything formal during his visit with Leo. Elise and Camilla helped him select the nicest outfit he had with him and went from there. 

With the party less than an hour away, Leo and Takumi were in the process of getting ready. Both of them were getting changed into their dress clothes in Leo’s bedroom. Takumi felt a wave of nerves pass through him as he put the final touches of his outfit on. He sighs deeply as he looks in the mirror at himself, frowning a bit at his reflection. Leo looks over at him upon hearing him sigh, “What’s the matter?” He sees him frowning at himself, and that concerns him. 

“Soon, both of our kingdoms are going to know about our relationship. And I’m going to have to be the one to make the announcement since this party is mainly to let my family know about us.” Takumi closes his eyes, “I’m not the best with public speaking, and I’m a little nervous about how my siblings will react to the news. They won’t be happy about being kept in the dark for almost a year.” He looks at Leo.

Leo smiles softly at him, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, you won’t be up there alone. I’ll be up there with you.” He pulls him into a hug, “You helped me tell my family, and now I’ll help you tell yours. Everything will be alright, I promise.”

Takumi hugs back, resting his head on his shoulder. He smiles a bit. “You promise?”

Leo laughs softly, “Yes Takumi, I promise.” He kisses his head gently. “You have me and my family to back you up. And besides, your family loves you and wants you to be happy. They’ll get over the fact that we kept our relationship a secret from them. After all, my family did. Right? And you know how difficult they are.”

Takumi chuckles, “Don’t remind me… I still can’t believe your sister made us do all that embarrassing stuff. And then we ended up telling everyone anyway.” He looks up at Leo smiling, “I guess Elise was right, we were a little bit dumb.”

“I believe stubborn is the correct word.” Leo grins, “And maybe a little bit dumb. But yes, she was right.”

Takumi leans up and kisses him softly, “We should probably finish getting ready. I still have to fix my hair and my family will be here before we know it.”

Leo nods, “Yeah, and I still haven’t finished putting on my stuffy dress clothes. I’ll never understand how any of this is fashionable.” He lets go of him. Takumi laughs at his remark and starts to brush his hair. Leo watches him for a moment, and suddenly gets an idea, “Hey Takumi, if you don’t mind, I have a favor to ask you.”

“What is it?” Takumi turns to look at him, still brushing through his long silver hair. 

Leo blushes a bit, “Would you do me the honor of wearing one of my Brynhildettes in your hair tonight? They looked really nice on you when Elise braided them in your hair.”

Takumi’s cheeks flush pink as he pauses in combing his hair, “Oh.” He smiles at him, “Sure, I don’t mind. Though you don’t have any flower pots in your room, so I don’t know how you’d make them.”

Leo picks up Brynhildr and opens it, “I don’t need a flower pot.” He holds out his hand “These are made with my magic.” A purple light shines, and a flower appear in his hand. “See? Finish getting ready and I will put it in your hair.”

Takumi nods, “Alright, though if I’m wearing one your flowers, you have to wear something of mine too. When you’re finished getting dressed I’ll tell you what that is.”

“Sounds good to me.”

The two of them eventually finished getting ready. After removing all the thorns, Leo ties the Brynhildette’s stem into Takumi’s lower hair ribbon at the bottom of his ponytail. That way it’s not strikingly obvious that he’s wearing it before the announcement gets made. Takumi smiles and pulls out a one of his spare hair ribbons. “I want you to wear this.”

Leo blushes, “And where exactly do you want me to wear it?” 

Takumi goes over to him and ties it gently around Leo’s left wrist. “Right here is fine.” He grins up at him, “Your ruffles on your sleeve should cover most if it, but I’ll know it’s there and that’s good enough.”

Leo smiles softly at Takumi and pulls him into one last kiss. He takes his hand, “Ready to go?”

Takumi nods, squeezing Leo’s hand. “Yeah.” The two exit his room, hand in hand, and start to head down the hall. 

The castle is a buzz with excitement for the two of them. As they make their way towards the ballroom they run into a very excited Elise. She smiles brightly at them when she sees them. “Hey guys! You look amazing! Everyone is going to be so happy to see you!”

They both blush a bit at that. “Thank you, Elise, you look nice as well. Has there been any word yet on my family’s arrival?” Takumi asks. 

“Yes actually! I was just on my way to tell you that they are here. Their carriage pulled in a few minutes go. You should go say hello to them before the party starts. Leo can stay here with me to help out with the final preparations.” She winks at them teasing lightly, “We don’t want to spoil the main event before the party begins.”

Takumi blushes more at that, Leo just rolls his eyes. He goes over to Elise, “I’ll be waiting for you here ok?”

Takumi nods, and heads out to go greet his family. He sees them being greeted at the front entrance. Sakura catches sight of him and smiles brightly, “Big brother!” She rushes over to him and hugs him tightly. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Sakura.” Takumi smiles, and hugs her back, “I’m glad you were all able to make it today.”

Ryoma and the others go over to them. They all exchange quick hugs with Takumi. “Takumi, do you know what the big announcement is going to be? The invitation didn’t say.” Ryoma asks him.

Takumi’s eyes widen a bit at the question. “Nope.” He fibs quickly, “Looks like we’re all going to have to wait until the celebration begins in order to find out. The Nohrian family didn’t tell me anything. Sorry…”

“Hmm, that’s odd.” Corrin crosses her arms, “Normally Elise is a huge blabber mouth, and tells everyone everything. I’m surprised she didn’t tell you.”

Hinoka grins, “They probably didn’t want him blabbing to us! I’ll bet Leo was in charge of keeping Elise quiet.”

“Hey!” Takumi frowns, “I know how to keep a secret! Trust me.”

“I know, I’m just teasing.” Hinoka smiles. “C’mon, lets go find out what they wanted to tell us.”

The Hoshidan family begins to make their way to the ballroom. Takumi can feel his nerves well up as they get closer. He was relieved that his family bought his little white lie for now, though he knows they’ll be confused once they see him go up there to make the announcement. Takumi remembers Leo’s words from earlier and smiles to himself. He wasn’t going to be doing this alone. They all reach the ballroom doors and wait to be announced.

The Hoshidan royal family is one of the first guests to be announced to the party. When they walk in Takumi and Leo’s eyes meet for a brief moment. The two of them exchange a silent nod of encouragement for what’s about to unfold. Takumi sits with his family for the time being while the other guests file in. Being that his family is royalty was well, their table is very close to the front of the ballroom, which also means Takumi is that much closer to Leo.

As he sees all the nobles come in, Takumi suddenly feels a little bit underdressed. But then he remembers that the Nohrian princesses helped him pick out his outfit, and that Leo put a flower in his hair as they were getting ready. Takumi is secretly glad that none of his siblings noticed the Brynhildette at the bottom of his ponytail. He relaxes and looks at Leo, who is sitting at the head table with his siblings. He notices Leo absentmindedly playing with the ribbon on his left wrist as he watches the guests enter. To everyone else it would like like he was fidgeting with his clothes. Takumi smiles, finding it endearing. 

Once all the guests have entered, Xander stands up and addresses everyone. “I would like to thank everyone for coming today. As you all know, there is a big announcement to be made. The reason this celebration was on such sort notice was because we just learned about this ourselves.” Xander looks over at Leo, and then glances at Takumi. “So, without further delay, I would like to call up Prince Leo and Prince Takumi to tell you all the news.” He sits back down.

Leo stands up and waits for Takumi to join him. Takumi’s family is very surprised when Xander asks for him to go up there. They all look at him with eyes wide, making Takumi feel a bit nervous. Hinoka whispers to Takumi, “I thought you said you didn’t know!”

Takumi looks down for a moment and whispers back to them, “Yeah, well, I lied.” He stands up and joins Leo upfront. All eyes are on the two of them now. The whole room is silent.

“Thank you, brother.” Leo takes a deep breath before he continues. “Yes, Prince Takumi and I do have an announcement to make. And it’s something we should have shared with you all a while ago.” He looks over at Takumi.

Takumi also takes a deep breath and grabs Leo’s hand tightly. “Prince Leo and I have been courting each other for almost a year.” He looks back at Leo. “We just wanted to figure things about before making it publicly official.” Leo nods in agreement. 

The whole room is filled with gasps and awes. Takumi’s family is in shock at the news, all of them speechless. They have so many things they want to say to them both but wait until the formal announcement is concluded. 

“That’s why we’ve asked you all to come here today. We would like you to celebrate this with us. So please, enjoy yourselves.” Leo finishes.

Xander stands up again, “Let the festivities begin!” Music starts to play moments after and people begin to disperse and chat amongst themselves. Xander looks over at Leo and Takumi. “Now, let’s go and address Takumi’s family personally. I’m sure they have a lot to say to you both.”

Takumi glances over at them, they are all staring at him and Leo, waiting for them to go over. “I’m sure they do.”

Elise smiles, “Don’t worry, it will be fine! We’ll be right there with you. Besides, you already did the hard part!” 

“That is true.” Leo looks over at the Hoshidan family. He sighs glancing over at Takumi. “Ready for take two of family bombardment?”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Takumi pulls Leo along, hand in hand as they go over to his family. Leo’s siblings follow close behind them. “Hey guys-”

“Why didn’t you tell us about this sooner?!” Hinoka cuts him off. She folds her arms, annoyed and hurt, “Why did we have to find out when the public found out? You could have told us privately…”

“Yeah, why would you want to keep this a secret from us?” Sakura pouts a bit, “We want to share in your happiness big brother!”

Corrin nods in agreement, “I thought we were all at that point where we could be open about what’s going on in our lives.”

“Did you think we wouldn’t approve?” Ryoma asks sadly.

“No! It’s nothing like that.” Takumi starts to explain, “I would have told you right away, it’s just that you all are incredibly nosy when it comes to things like this. Leo and I didn’t want to worry about being checked on all the time or getting “the talk”.”

Leo chimes in, “If it helps, we didn’t want to tell my family for the same reasons. We were enjoying the privacy of our relationship without family drama.”

“Oh c’mon, we aren’t that bad!” Hinoka frowns, “And anything we may say or do is because we love you! We don’t mean any harm.”

Camilla steps in, “Hinoka dear, the way you were all informed about this was much better than how we found out about them. At least they were ready to tell you.” 

Xander nods, recalling the entire incident, “Yes, this was planned. How we were told was not.”

“Sweet little Elise, had somehow discovered they were together and she blackmailed them into coming out.” Camilla shakes her head, “She had both the boys doing the strangest things for a week, in attempts to get them to tell us. Both Leo and Takumi were chasing her down the hallway when we heard her yelling for us. Having had enough of their odd behavior, we made them explain what was going on.”

“And that’s when we found out.” Xander finishes.

“Yeah, then we decide to throw a party to celebrate their relationship and tell you guys at the same time!” Elise smiles. “Now that we all know, we should be partying!”

Ryoma’s eyes widen taking this all in, “I see.”

Sakura gasps in shock, “Elise, you blackmailed them?”

“What? It was the only way to get them to tell!” Elise crosses her arms, “Trust me, they did NOT want to tell you guys at all. It’s because of me that any of you know.”

“What did you make them do?” Corrin asks curiously.

“OK, I think that’s enough!” Leo cuts in.

“Aw, but now I want to know what she made you guys do.” Hinoka grins, “Besides you owe us for keeping your relationship a secret for a year.”

Takumi frowns, “We told you why we did that! There’s no reason to embarrass us!”

Elise smirks, “I thought there was nothing I made you boys do that was too embarrassing.”

Leo frowns, “Watch it Elise.”

“The worst that our Elise asked them to do was walk around the castle in dresses. And I must add, they both looked rather adorable dressed as girls.” Camilla laughs.

Leo and Takumi blush. Leo scowls, “Camilla!” Hinoka, Corrin, and Sakura laugh.

“You know, I just realized, we never asked Elise how she found out about them.” Xander looks at Elise.

“Oooh that’s true! We were all caught up in getting ready for the party that it completely slipped my mind!” Camilla glances at Elise, “How did you discover that they were together?”

Leo and Takumi get a mortified look on their faces. Elise’s eyes widen, blushing red, “Umm….” she holds her hands up and waves them nervously, “Trust me, you don’t wanna know how I found out.”

“Princess Elise walked in on Prince Leo and Prince Takumi having full on, kinky, bondage, sex.” Niles states bluntly from out of no where. Leo and Takumi’s faces go pale white. “Milord had Prince Takumi tied to his bed, blindfolded, and gaged. They were both going at it pretty hard when the princess walked in. It was a very interesting night. I’m glad Prince Leo assigned me to keep guard.”

Everyone goes silent when Niles finishes speaking. Their faces turn red upon learning this. Camilla puts a hand over her mouth in shock. Hinoka’s jaw drops. Corrin gasps, putting both her hands on her mouth. Xander and Ryoma just stand there bewildered. 

Sakura looks a little confused but understands that Elise saw something very private, “What’s bondage?”

Elise blushes red, “Um… It’s not important! Don’t worry about it Sakura.”

Takumi feels like he’s reliving that night all over again. He feels like he’s going to die of embarrassment. Takumi hides his face in his hands, and whimpers. Leo also hides his face, “What the hell Niles?!”

\- END -


End file.
